power_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dodge City/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Madcap: What do you mean you don't like the decoration? This is a top-notch secret lair! Princess Sugar Salt: It's dirty! It's dark! It might as well be a dungeon, Madcap! Madcap: Well, if you don't like it, Princess Sugar Salt, you can always go live in your own fairy-tale kingdom! Oh, wait, that's right, you still don't have one! Princess Sugar Salt: Maybe you could make me one with Axel's Power Bandz? Oh, wait, that's right, you still haven't managed to take them yet! Madcap: I can crush that shrimp and his cursed toys any day of the week! (Princess Sugar Salt uses her wand and starts levitating various objects) Princess Sugar Salt: Except Monday! Ha! Or Tuesday, or Wednesday, or Thursday! Madcap: I'm the power here! You're just backup! (Madcap and Princess Sugar Salt start throwing various objects at each other) Axel: Wait! Stop! Time out! Watch out! (He falls down after Craig threw various balls at him. He sighs) I'm terrible at this! How about we play something where I could win, Zoe? Zoe: No, because Luka and his friend Craig picked dodgeball. (Craig and Luka both high-five each other as they walk away from the house) You don't have to win every time, Axel. The main thing is to have fun! Axel: Yeah, well, losing isn't my idea of fun! Zoe: Aw. Come on. Stand up. (She helps Axel get back up. The two kids both walk to the backyard of the house. Zoe throws a ball and it breaks a flower pot) You know, I could teach you a few skills to make you better. Axel: You could be my coach! (Cleo arrives and claps her hands at Zoe) Cleo: Or… you could go right to the best! Axel and Zoe: Cleo LeBall? Cleo: I was watching you play. I know exactly how to step up your game. Zoe: Thanks, Cleo, but I got this. Cleo: The basics, sure. I just think he needs an expert in ball games for the upper-level skills. Zoe: I am an expert in dodgeball! Cleo: Why don't we let him choose? Zoe: Ahem! Axel: You guys are both great. So, I choose… both? Zoe and Cleo: Ready for training? (angrily glare at each other) Grr! Axel: Uh… yeah, sure. I'm just gonna go get a drink of water first. (Axel runs to where Bobbie Blobby and Masko are. The two toys are lying down on a lounge chair on a table) Bobbie Blobby: Um, we're working on our tans. Axel: Toys don't tan. Masko: Oh, yes? (Masko places his hands off his chest to reveal that he has indeed tan) Axel: Uh… that's weird… I need your help! (Masko and Bobbie both jump off their lounge chairs) Bobbie Blobby: End of the world? Masko: Bad guys to wrestle? Axel: No. Balls to dodge. I have to make both Zoe and Cleo think I'm good at this game because of them. Otherwise, one's gonna be upset. (Masko and Bobbie both lay back down on their lounge chairs) Masko: Ah, you are so sweet. Bobbie Blobby: Too sweet. We're out. Good luck with that, though. Axel: Argh! (He turns around to face the girls) Hey! How about we play a different -- (Zoe and Cleo start throwing balls at him, and Axel begins dodging them) Gah! Wait! Wait! Wait! Zoe: You gotta keep moving, Axel! Keep your knees bent! Cleo: Keep your knees straight. Concentrate! You've got to sense the movement of the balls! (A ball hits Axel, causing him to fall down) Axel: All I'm sensing right now is pain! Zoe: Axel, don't take your eyes off the ball! Cleo: You gotta make sure you're always one step ahead! (The girls continue throwing balls at Axel. Some of the balls have been thrown out of the backyard's fence and are landing on a nearby elderly woman's luggage bag) Axel: Wish I was fighting bad guys right now. (Zoe and Cleo stop throwing balls at Axel. The girls walk towards Axel to get him back up, but they both nudge each other on their way. Zoe grabs Axel's left arm while Cleo grabs Axel's right arm) Zoe: You're doing great! Let's try an aiming exercise! Cleo: You're getting there! Let's do some agility training! (Zoe and Cleo start pulling onto Axel's arms) Zoe: This way! Cleo: That way! Zoe: My way! Cleo: Mine! (Nearby, Madcap and Princess Sugar Salt have arrived. Madcap laughs evilly.) Madcap: Haven't succeeded, eh? Well, that can change in a heartbeat. (Madcap jumps down from the building and lands on top of the swing set) Princess Sugar Salt: Oh, my! He's already under attack! Madcap: The perfect time for me to destroy him! Princess Sugar Salt: Tsk, tsk. Royalty before commoners. Now get out of my way! (Princess Sugar Salt uses her wand to form a hand and it grabs Madcap's leg) Madcap: How dare you! I'm in charge of you! (Princess Sugar Salt causes Madcap to fall off the swing set and lands onto a swing) Princess Sugar Salt: I just let you think that. But I'm a princess. (A ball is flying towards her) I rule all I survey! (Princess Sugar Salt dodges the ball, but Madcap grabs it with his tentacles) Madcap: This battle is mine! (Madcap throws the ball at Princess Sugar Salt, but she grabs it by using her wand to form a hand) Princess Sugar Salt: Until it isn't! Ha, ha, ha! (Madcap and Princess Sugar Salt both start throwing balls at each other. Nearby, Axel is screaming as he tries to dodge the balls both Zoe and Cleo are throwing at him. Masko and Bobbie both watch the kids) Masko: Why Axel sound so much like a screaming kids all of one sudden? (sees a ball approaching) Oh! (The ball slams onto the table, knocking both Masko and Bobbie off their lounge chairs. Bobbie crashes into a cup, causing a slice of lemon to fall off and get stuck on top of her head) Bobbie Blobby: He'll be a screaming kid if I get hit again! (looks through her binocular) Uh-oh! Trouble. (sees Princess Sugar Salt and Madcap fighting) Wait, did I say, “uh-oh”? I meant, “Oh, yeah!”. (Bobbie takes the slice of lemon off her head and gets into her mecha-suit) Masko: We better go tell the Axel! (The two toys get off the table) Axel: So, are we calling it a day? I've made lots of process, right? Cleo: No! We do my exercise first! Zoe: He doesn't have the basics yet! (Bobbie fires out clay from her mecha-suit to get Axel's attention) Bobbie Blobby: Hey, Axel! Ready for a time-out? Masko: We got the bad-bads here now. (While Zoe and Cleo are throwing balls at each other, Axel sees Madcap and Princess Sugar Salt throwing balls at each other nearby) Axel: Saved the yell! (While Zoe and Cleo are arguing, the three Power Players all head out of the backyard to get to the driveway) Zoe: Basics before skill! Cleo: Skills are basics! Zoe: Wrong! Cleo: So wrong that I'm right! Madcap: Wrong! Princess Sugar Salt: So wrong that I'm right! (Someone throws a ball to the Power Players) Masko: Gah! We have to dodge the… (a ball smashes a flower pot) ooh… ball! (The three Power Players get to the driveway and hides from the girls' view) Axel: Phew! Finally! Sequence Axel: Game on! (Axel transforms into Action Axel) Action Axel: Yeah! Finally, something I'm good at! (Masko claps and chuckles) Let's get our toy on! Drone! (Action Axel activates his Power Drone and it flies up into the air. He jumps up from the barrel into the air) Woohoo! (The Power Drone gets onto his back and he starts flying in the air. He flies back to the backyard) Aw, man! (A ball hits Action Axel, causing him to shriek as he is about to fall down to the ground. Masko uses his body and catches his leader) Masko: Got the you! Action Axel: How do they play better than me? Masko: Madcap and Sugar Salt are learnt the dodgeball also. (The three Power Players run to where Madcap and Princess Sugar Salt are) Bobbie Blobby: Great. More unhinged competition. Let's roll. Masko: Uh-oh. (The three Power Players stop running and watch as Madcap and Princess Sugar Salt are throwing balls at each other) Madcap: Admit it! I'm the best! Princess Sugar Salt: Of course, you are. Right after me! Masko: Hmm. They remind me of the someones. (Masko turns around and sees Zoe and Cleo still fighting) Cleo: The best coach is obviously the best dodgeball player! Zoe: I couldn't agree more! That's me! (Masko dodges a ball that's throwing at him. He points at both parties) Masko: We caught in a vicious circle! Madcap: Points for assisting, but I am the captain! (Madcap throws a ball at Princess Sugar Salt, but she dodges it, causing the ball to crashes into the table) Action Axel: Someone's gonna get hurt if we don't end this game. Let's do this! (The Power Players charge to Madcap and Princess Sugar Salt, and the villains notice them) Madcap: Looks like we have challengers! Momentary truce? (The villains start throwing balls at the Power Players) Action Axel: Bend your knees! Stay alert! Sense the movement of the… (Madcap throws a ball at Action Axel and he's unable to dodge it) ...balls! (Action Axel lands near the Japanese bridge garden decoration. He looks up to see the girls arguing) Cleo: Did you see my throw? Now who's the best coach? Princess Sugar Salt: Perfect hit. I'm the best! Madcap: That wasn't your throw, it was mine! Action Axel: One battle, two fronts! (He dodges the balls that's been thrown and stands on top of the temple decoration. Suddenly, the girls unintentionally and the villains intentionally throw various balls at him at the same time) Uh-oh! (Bobbie fires out clays from her mecha-suit and cuts all the balls in half. Masko grabs Action Axel and puts him down next to him) Thanks! Bobbie Blobby: It's called teamwork. And none of them have got it. Masko: This is our the advantage! Action Axel: Yeah, they're all super serious, but Zoe said playing the game is about having fun. Maybe a little fun can help us beat Madcap and Sugar Salt! Masko: Fun? Bobbie Blobby: Fun? Action Axel: Fun! (Madcap laughs evilly) Princess Sugar Salt: Heard you! And now our idea of fun… Madcap: Is teaming up to crush you! Action Axel: We've played that game before. You always lose it! (Action Axel draws out his sword. Princess Sugar Salt knocks the balls to the Power Players. While Action Axel and Bobbie are cutting the balls, Masko forms himself into a ball) Masko: This game? I love! Woo-hoo-hoo! (While Masko bounces himself around the backyard, Action Axel and Bobbie are still cutting the balls) Action Axel: Now that's what I call having a ball! Madcap: This game is losing its fun! Masko: If no fun, you just have to turn frown upside-down! (He causes a ball to roll up to him and he throws it to Bobbie) To you, Bobbie! (Bobbie is holding a bat made out of clay) Bobbie Blobby: And… (She hits the ball with her bat as if she's playing baseball) ...ka-boom! (Princess Sugar Salt catches the ball) Princess Sugar Salt: As if! (Princess Sugar Salt throws the ball to Action Axel) Action Axel: I also like kickball! (Action Axel kicks the ball to Madcap, but the villain uses his tentacles to protect himself) Madcap: No! I'm supposed to win! (While the toys are still playing dodgeball, the girls are still arguing nearby) Zoe: Double somersault throw! Cleo: Reverse underhand volley! Action Axel: He shoots! (He dodges a ball Madcap is throwing at him. Using his Power Drone, he lands onto the ground) He scores! Yeah! Ready to close it out, guys? Madcap: These balls are mine, Sugar Salt! (Madcap and Princess Sugar Salt are fighting over a ball left in their field) Princess Sugar Salt: The princess controls all she surveys, Madcap! Madcap: Mine! Princess Sugar Salt: Mine! Action Axel: The main thing I learned from my coaches? In dodgeball, concentration is essential. And they are not concentrating. (He flies up into the air and forms a giant energy ball) But if I put my mind to it, I can serve up a big old energy ball and fire! (Action Axel slams the energy ball down at the villains) Madcap: I don't have to share! (The villains see the energy ball approaching to them) Madcap and Princess Sugar Salt: Aaah! (The energy ball explodes) Cleo: I'm the best teacher! (She and Zoe both feel the explosion) Whoa! Ha, ha! Zoe: Are not! Cleo: Am too! (The Power Players walk to a huge crater where the two defeated villains are in it) Action Axel: Nice teamwork. Looks like we won. Game over? (Madcap picks up Princess Sugar Salt with one of his tentacles) Madcap: Won? You were lucky this time. But we'll play again. Count on it! (Madcap laughs evilly as he gets out of the crater and leaves the backyard) Masko: Hasta la dodgeball! Bobbie Blobby: What he said. Action Axel: I just have one more favor to ask you guys. (The Power Players all run to where the girls are) Cleo: Oh, yeah? Well, I can hold two balls in one hand! Zoe: Well, I can throw a ball without using my hands or legs! And-- (Action Axel has transformed back into his civilian form. He, Bobbie, and Masko are each holding a ball) Axel: Now! Before they see us! (The Power Players all throw various balls at Zoe and Cleo) Zoe: What? Axel! Axel: Sorry, guys. I wasn't aiming at you, just practicing, based on everything you both told me. I think I've got the hang of it, now, so, I guess don't need a coach anymore! Zoe: No coach? Cleo: But how are you going to win? Axel: I heard the main thing isn't winning, it's having fun! And I'm having a blast. Wanna just, you know, play? (Axel looks behind him to see Bobbie and Masko are both hiding in the doghouse. Masko chuckles. The kids all start to play a friendly game of dodgeball) Zoe and Cleo: Game on! Axel: My turn! Zoe: Hey, I'm gonna get you! Axel: Here it comes! Good one! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts